A Twisting of Futures
by Karma Cullen
Summary: What if Bella suddenly had weird feelings about Jasper? Feelings she couldn't explain? What if she was falling in love with another vampire? What if Jasper felt the same exact way? Canon Warning. B/Jas, Em/Ros, Ed/Al pairings. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't own the Twilight characters, just my ideas in using them!!!! Don't sue me!!!!!!**_

_A Twisting of Futures- Chapter 1: Crazy Emotions_

_**BPOV**_

_I sighed as I drove my noisy Chevy pickup into the school parking lot. I had no idea what I was going to do in school today. As I pulled into the parking space, I couldn't help but glare up at the evil sun that was flaunting itself high in the sky, keeping my family from being with me._

_I sighed again, it was becoming a habit. I looked at my watch. Class would start in two minutes. I could go to Edward's house instead of school. It's only fair, I mean, they skip school all the time._

_Yes, but you don't sparkle in the sunlight as if your skin was made of diamonds coated in glitter. _An inner voice chided me in my head. I sighed again, annoying myself. I knew if I went to the Cullen house, Alice would try to take me shopping, and Edward would say I was missing out on my human experiences.

Yet another sigh. This time though, it annoyed me completely, and I finally got out of my truck and all but ran to my first period class. I sat down just as the bell rang. Mike waved at me after looking around for the missing Edward. I suppressed another sigh and nodded at him. I really hated that he couldn't take a hint and realize that I was dating Edward Cullen, the vampire. Not that Mike, or anyone else but me for that matter, knew about the supernatural secret of the Cullen family.

I started thinking about the Cullens and the werewolves from the Quiluette Reservation.(A/N Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) My mind drifted from Edward to Jacob. He was like Mike, in a way. He really had no reason to hope that I would choose him. It was unfair to all three of us that he tried so hard.

I started to wish that I was still in phoenix, back when none of the boys really liked me. I immediately shot down that thought with the firing squad in the back of my head on other thoughts like these. _If you hadn't come to Forks, you would be in Florida right now, and you could have had the same problem there. And besides, at least here you always have Edward to male it all better. _

The voice in my head was starting to mock me now. Great. 

I finally let one of my sighs escape, causing Angela to look up from sitting beside me, on the other side of me than the empty desk of my Edward. She gave me and understanding look and glanced at said vampire's desk before smiling at me slightly. She scribbled something on a sticky note and stuck it on my notebook. 

_Its only supposed to be sunny today. He'll be back before you really know he's gone. Don't worry about it Bella. He'll be here on Monday, and you'll probably see him during the weekend. Its supposed to rain tomorrow, so maybe he'll be back from hiking by then._

I smiled gratefully at Angela. She was a great friend. I nodded and scribbled a quick thank You and passed it back to her. She nodded and slipped the paper into her pocket, where the teacher wouldn't see it. Everyone knew the English teacher hated note-passing. It's old fashioned I know, but he was serious about it.

So the day passed by very slowly, complete with my annoying, yet extremely frequent sighs. I practically ran from gym when the bell rang. I hopped into my truck and saw a note on the seat.

_Stop infuriating yourself by sighing every other minute. I am in the bed of your truck and I'll come sit with you when you leave school grounds. I love you, my Bella. _

_From Edward._

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the tarp I usually kept in the bed of my trunk for bad weather. It looked suspiciously lumpy. I laughed, knowing he could hear me with his vampire hearing. "I love you too Edward. So very much." I faintly heard his musical laughter, but it was cut off by the sound of my engine roaring to life. 

I quickly drove off school grounds and away from the stream of cars leaving the school parking lot. As soon as all the cars were out of sight and I was alone driving my truck on the road, Edward came out from under the tarp and jumped out of the bed. I jokingly sped up the car, but my ancient Chevy Pickup was no match for his vampire speed. I laughed as he opened my door and slid me over on the seat while simultaneously taking the drivers seat. "Hey!" I protested, but he just smiled at me. 

"That's called cheating Edward. Dazzling me so you can drive my truck is so not fair." He just laughed his musical laugh while I grumbled about topaz eyes and glittering skin. He heard every word and chuckled some more while I blushed, finally remembering his super sonic hearing. "Damn vampires and there stupid hearing." I mumbled. 

Edward just kept laughing. I joined him in laughter as we pulled up into my driveway.

He leaned over to kiss me and I immediately stopped laughing. I loved it when Edward kissed me. They were a mixture of love with a feeling of protection. They were amazing. I latched myself onto him and wound my fingers through his hair. He squeezed my waist closer before releasing his hold on me and untangling himself from my self-motivated hands. 

He chuckled quietly and kissed the side of my neck as he whispered, "I love you with all my heart, My Sweet Bella. You will forever have my heart." I smiled at the words he told me every day. He had made a habit of saying this everyday since we came back from Italy last spring. He never wanted me to feel abandoned they way I had when he had left me for my own safety. 

He kissed me on the forehead and took my bag from me. He got out of my truck and was on my side before I could even reach for the handle. He opened my door and pulled me out of the truck and into his arms. "I really hate being away from you, you know that?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He let go and reached for my hand, while the door seemed to close itself. 

I looked over and Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper were all standing behind me. I squeaked and jumped into Edward's arms and glared at them while they laughed at my skittishness. "You are soooo not funny you guys!" I said to them, particularly Emmet, who's booming laughter could be heard across oceans. 

Alice just smiled. "What? We have been stuck inside all day and you are denying us our fun? How cruel!" She put on a sad puppy face and I rolled my eyes. The puppy face doesn't work on me. " Sorry Bells, I told Emmie not to, but he couldn't resist a chance to scare you…" Rosalie said while shaking her head at said hysterical vampire. 

Bella squinted her eyes at the bright sun, and realized they were all glittering. Jasper noticed too. "Sorry to intrude Bella, but may we come inside? We came to see you at your house for once, but we forgot about the sun…" Jasper explained. Bella nodded and cut him off. "Don't feel bad, I like hanging with you guys! Come on in!" Bella led them inside and threw her book bag in her room.

When she came back down, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were playing truth or dare, while the girls laughed at how stupid they were. I joined Alice and Rosalie as they watched the boys play their game. We laughed and watched Emmet do ballet, Jasper break dance, and Edward rap for me, for which I blushed profusely. 

Alice was on the floor laughing by the time the guys asked them to join in on their little game, so Rosalie accepted for all of them. The six of us were sitting in a circle and I suddenly asked jasper, who was sitting next to me on the sofa, "Is this what you guys doon sunny days?" He nodded.

"Yes, we had a pretty interesting game going when we realized school would be letting out and we all decided to continue it here with you. And Eddward really does hate being away from you. You are like his favorite pet or something." Jasper said mockingly. 

Edward reached over my head from the other side of the couch and smacked him upside the head like Gibbs from NCIS. I laughed as the two of them started smacking each other repeatedly while I crouched down as low as I could without sinking into the sofa completely. 

Emmet suddenly jumped across the circle and picked me up and ran out the door randomly. "What the Hell?! Emmet! Put me down!!!!! NOW!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie following as fast as they could. Alice was driving my Chevy pickup. Probably as an excuse for Charlie if he got home before I did. Predictable Alice always knew what to do.

I just kept laughing as now Emmet was climbing trees. Edward was fastest on the ground, but the tree tops was Emmet's best advantage. I finally caught on that he was playing a random game of 'Keep Bella Away From Edward'. They were all good at it. I now noticed that everyone was in a different tree. I paled as I saw Edward on the ground getting ready to come after Emmet.

He must have heard Emmet's thoughts because he stopped dead in his tracks and yelled, "Don't you DARE throw my Bella at a tree!!" he was glaring at Emmet who was hysterical with laughter, and Emmet's laughter was contagious, because I was laughing too. 

I looked over to the farthest tree, where Jasper was trying to control his laughter. It must be hard for him not to laugh when he can feel every emotion going through Emmet right now. I saw Edward jump up into our tree and instantly I was flung through the air, but I was heading for an empty tree. Out of no where, Rosalie snatched me from the side and caught me, then gracefully jumped back to her original tree. I saw Edward smile as he went along with our new game.

I just kept laughing. I didn't really mind being thrown between vampires fifty feet off the ground. It was kind of fun. Alice winked at me from her spot, higher up in the same tree me and Rosalie were in. I glanced over at Edward and waved. He blew me a kiss and started to jump up into our tree. Rosalie threw Me up to Alice, who threw me to Jasper. Jasper hid me behind him, pinned between his back and the tree trunk.

I looked over to Alice's tree and saw that they were now throwing Alice around, but they were throwing her so fast, someone could have mistaken her for me. Even a vampire I guess, because Edward was chasing everywhere after Alice, who was imitating my screams very well.

I let a giggle slip before Jasper slapped his hand over my mouth. It was no use, Edward had heard me giggle, and now was headed for our tree. Jasper snatched me into his arms and ran away from Edward. Emmet caught up with us, being the fastest in the trees, and switched me out for Alice. Emmet swung off into a different direction while Edward chased after Jasper and Alice. Rosalie followed Edward to not seem suspicious.

I laughed into Emmet's shoulder when I saw Edward finally figure out that I was with Emmet, not Jasper. I saw him abruptly switch directions, and collide straight into Rosalie, who was now buying time. Emmet was now almost at my truck, so I whispered into his ear, "Why don't we just all go back to my house and get back to that game of truth or dare?"

Emmet laughed. "Bella, this is one of my dares. Jasper dared me to keep you away from Edward as long as possible. At the time everyone thought it was impossible, but now I guess it isn't." My eyes widened and I laughed. Emmet set me down in my truck and moved away. Not even two seconds later, I saw a frantic Edward fly out from the trees. 

He tackled Emmet with a loud smacking sound, like two boulders colliding into each other. Edward soon realized I wasn't in Emmet's grasp, and was frantically looking around. "Bella!! My Bella where are you?!" he was screaming. I got out of my truck and I ran to him. He turned and saw me and closed the rest of the distance between us. 

**EPOV **

They wouldn't give me my Bella back. I was getting frustrated now. I had fallen for Alice's acting twice now and had crashed into Rose. I growled. The other three had stopped realizing how furious I really was. Why would they take away my Bella? I read the answer in Jasper's mind. He had dared Emmet to keep her away from me as long as possible. 

I saw Emmet standing off to the side of My Love's red truck. I tackled him to the ground trying to find where he had hidden my Bella. I heard Bella's car door open and I heard her sweet footsteps running closer to me. I turned and ran to her. I pulled her close into my arms, never wanting to let her go. I pulled back and kissed her long and hard. It was all I could do not to squeeze her closer to me. I didn't want to hurt her by accident. 

I let go of her to let her breathe. She was clutching herself to me, giggling slightly. I wasn't angry anymore, just relieved that my Bella was okay. I don't know what I would do without my beautiful Bella. I don't think I could exist without her anymore. 

I waited for everyone to come out of the forest. "Emmet, are you quite finished with your dare now?" Emmet nodded and pulled a paper out of his pocket. It was a scoreboard. Bella walked over to him. "Hey, Em, can I see that for a sec?" she asked with her beautiful voice. He handed it to her and I saw what she was seeing through Emmet's thoughts. 

Jasper: 47 points

Emmet: 50 points

Edward: 46 points

I laughed as Bella gave me a questioning look. " They kept playing without me while I hid in your trunk Bella. Otherwise, I would be n second place." I threw a look at jasper, who just shrugged. He wasn't always willing to take a dare, so he chose 'truth'. In our family, you don't get points for 'truths'. 

Bella got into her truck, with me in the driver's seat and everyone else lounging in the bed. It was dark outside now, so it was okay for us to be seen. We all drove back to Bella's house, going along with the human charade. When we got there, Alice had a vision that Charlie would be home in half an hour. Everyone gathered in the living room and watched the news while I watched Bella cook dinner for her and Charlie. Bella finished cooking and was setting the table when Charlie came in. He said hello to everyone and gave Bella a hug. He just nodded in my general direction, but I was polite in my response. " Good Evening, Sir."

He huffed and took off his sheriff jacket. Alice danced into the room. "Charlie?" She asked sweetly, "Would it be okay if Bella spent the night with me and Rosalie? We are having a girl's night, but it would be more fun with Bella. We would return her on Sunday. Can she ?" She pleaded at him with her big topaz eyes, and you could almost see any chance of Charlie saying no fly out the window. 

That Alice is such a player on emotions. Which is probably why she is with Jasper. Charlie pretended to actually consider it for a minute or two, but I already could read his decision in his mind. He would let her stay the weekend at the Cullen house. Charlie asked Alice one question before allowing Bella to stay the weekend. "Where will the boys be?" Everyone chuckled, but Alice easily answered, "They will be on the third floor, in Edwards room. They're supposed to be doing this 'male bonding' thingy ma-jig. I don't know. I think they're just jealous because they can't come to our girl party."

**BPOV**

Everyone was now laughing as Alice smiled at Emmet who pretended to look a little miffed at not being invited. " Well you know, Alice, I am your brother. It would be nice of you could invite me to your little soirée every now and then!" Emmet fake-whined. The Cullens excused themselves from the human dinner and continued their conversation in the living room. 

I ate the lasagna I had warmed up and drank my milk. I quickly jumped up to wash my dishes and run upstairs to pack. Alice and Rosalie joined me a moment later and they practically packed for me. I didn't even see what they packed, they were throwing clothes in so fast. When they were finished I threw in my toothbrush. I knew I wouldn't like what they had packed, but I also knew Rosalie was more understanding than Alice, so I knew it wasn't as bad as it otherwise would have been. 

We went downstairs to find all the guys laughing and joking. I was glad to see Charlie getting along so well with my vampire family. I smiled at my thoughts. I had finally come to terms with the vampire idea, and I could actually think of the Cullens as vampires, which was what they had been hoping for all along. We all said our goodbyes and we all piled back into my truck. We drove to Edward's house at the fastest speed my truck would go, which wasn't very fast at all. All the way there I felt strange. 

What was strange about the way I felt was how I couldn't get the feeling of Jasper's arms around me as we had been running through the trees earlier. Why was I thinking about Jasper? _You don't want to know the answer to that._ My inner voice chided me. What was going on? Now the voices that were mocking me are now being mysterious? What was going on? I looked in my rear view mirror. I saw Jasper in he bed of my truck, his arm slung loosely around Alice, but not really in an affectionate way. He looked up at me in the rear view and smiled. I waved at him, and Alice too. I didn't want to seem too strange. 

I glanced back to Edward and then switched right back to the rear view mirror. I couldn't help but notice how different they were. Edward with his dark bronze hair and careful mannerisms, and Jasper with his deep honey colored hair and reserved yet possesive behavior. I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts. What was going on with me? Why was I suddenly comparing Edward to Jasper? What is going on in my head!?

I looked at Emmet just to be safe, I really didn't want to let on to anyone that I was feeling so strange. Suddenly though, jasper looked at me again with a puzzled look. _Oh Crap._ My mental voice was now welcome and summed up my train of thought perfectly. Jasper could feel what I was feeling, and he was now staring at me with a weird expression. _Uh-Oh!_ I was completely agreeing with the voice now. No one had noticed the staring between us right now, but it was almost as if there was some kind of cord connecting my mind to his. 

I looked into his eyes and I knew he recognized whatever emotion I was feeling, apparently for him. The problem was, he was the only one that knew, because I was still trying to figure out what it was.

**JPOV**

I felt a strong emotion coming from the front of the truck. I glanced at the rear view mirror and I locked eyes with Bella. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were coming from her. I blocked my mind from Edward, just in case Bella wanted her emotions to be kept private. I felt that familiar emotion grow in intensity as it came at me in waves. I could only stare into her eyes in the mirror's reflection, and watch as a mysterious cord looking thing stretched out to connect our minds to one another. 

I stared at her a moment longer, trying to recall what this particular emotion was. It was mixed with confusion,, fear, and a hint of hope, barely enough for me to even feel it, so I doubted Bella had any idea what was going on in her head right now, and what was wrong with her emotions. 

I looked deeper into those brown eyes and I finally found the answer I was looking for. The emotion that was coming off of her in waves, was an emotion I hadn't felt in so long, I almost thought I didn't know what it was, even though I was married. The emotion I was feeling from Bella, well hidden as it was, was Love.

**A/N: So? How was it? Love it, Hate it? Review!!!! Everyone who reviews get a kiss from Jasper!!! Emmet has volunteered for kissing, too! Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Denial**

**JPOV**

Oh. My. God. That was all I could think. I still couldn't take my eyes off of Bella in the mirror. I put a lot of energy into blocking Edward from my thoughts. I really didn't need him interrupting when I was just figuring this out.

Was I even sure that she was in love with me? She could feel this emotion for any one of us. I could feel my mental voice chiming in and making life, or existence in my case, a hell of a lot more complicated:

_But brotherly love is not the emotion you are feeling from her. You know that. She has feelings for you. Accept it._

I really wanted to kill that little voice and never hear it again. I wish I could.

I look over in the mirror and meet eyes with Edward. He looks amused. He must have heard me wanting to kill that little voice. He smirked in the mirror, confirming my suspicion.

'The voice kind of reminds me of yours, Eddie.' I think. He rolls his eyes in the mirror and chuckles. I look back at Bella who has been released from our earlier eye lock, looking at Edward confusedly. He just shakes his head and pulls into the garage. It is going to be one long weekend.

**APOV**

Yeeeeeesssss!!! Bella is staying over this weekend!!! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeesss!!!! I can't wait to start this game of truth or dare!!!! We've never played with a human before… so this should be interesting. I hop out of the truck with Rosalie and both give Emmet a warning look.

He gives us big puppy dog eyes and puts up his hands in mock innocence. "What? I'm already done with the last dare! I won't hurt Bella! Why would you think I would? I'll be nice! I promise!! But I can't promise not to laugh if she does something funny. That's beyond fair and you guys know it!" Me and Rosalie just nod and run over to Bella. We stand on either side of her and turn towards the boys.

"Alright boys, here's the way things are working out tonight. Esme and Carlisle aren't coming home until Monday. Bella will be here until Sunday. Today is Friday. We are going to have an all weekend truth or dare smack down with all six of us playing… can you boys keep up?"

Edward, Japer, and Emmet all exchanged grins. Jasper turned back to us, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, I think we can keep up with that." he said. Rosalie hand linked arms with Bella and they were giggling like little school girls. Rosalie pulled bella over to my side and I linked onto Bella's other arm. I winked at Rosalie who winked back. Then Rosalie's face lit up.

"Hey! I have a new rule for you guys. We are going to get into teams of two. It has to random, so we'll draw from a hat. Do the guys want to pick their partners, or will we have the girls draw from the hat?"

I really liked this idea, although I could tell from Edward's face that he didn't want to be apart from Bella. I set him straight. "Bella's not going anywhere, Edward. You will be able to hold her and talk to her as long as her and whoever her partner aren't in the middle of a dare. Okay? It's just a game. You will live through the weekend, Eddie.'

Edward finally nodded, and we all went inside. Rosalie ran upstairs to find a good hat to pick out of, and of course came back with an obnoxious top-hat. She just smiled and shrugged. Jasper wrote all of our names and threw them into the hat. I shook the hat and held it out to Rosalie. She reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alice" She said. I gave her a hi-five. She reached in again and pulled out her own name. Then I held the hat out to Emmet, who was bouncing with excitement. He reached in and pulled out a name. "Aww, No fair! I pulled out my own name!" Rosalie laughed. "Just pull out another one."

Emmet reached in again and pulled out another piece of paper. He opened it and stifled a laugh. But that didn't last long. His booming laugh filled the room and Rosalie went over to read the name. "Sorry, Edward. He picked you!" and she giggled too. Edward came over to read the paper himself. "Fine. I'll kill you for picking my name later." He helped Emmet up and then went over to kiss Bella. "So I guess I'm partners with Jasper?" she asked when he pulled back. He shrugged and nodded, but I knew he was upset.

"Eddie, Jazz won't eat her. I promise." He looked at me, then Jasper, and nodded. "Sorry, jazz. I just over think things. I didn't mean anything by it." Eddie said. Jasper gave him a curt nod. "Believe it or not, I am able to control myself, and Bella is able to take care of herself. We aren't children, you know." Edward threw them both an apologetic look and handed Bella over to Jasper., who to prove his point, put his across Bella's shoulders. Edward nodded and went to stand next to Emmet, who fake-punched him in the arm.

Rosalie spoke. "Alright, girlies. If your done being all dramatic and stuff, we have to pick team colors now. Me and Alice choose hot pink!" I gave Rosalie a high five. Emmet spoke up. " me and Queen Eddie here choose a manly dark blue." Everyone laughed. "Oh yeah, real manly way to word that Emmet." I said. We all laughed again. Bella spoke up for her team. "Me and Jasper choose dark purple." Jasper nodded and smiled at Bella. He looked over to Rose. "don't tell me, Rose. We need team names, too?" Rose thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"Nope, we'll make name tomorrow!" We laughed again and me and Rose grabbed Bella.

"Alright boys, go put on your team colors! We'll be back soon!" bella tried to get away, but Rosalie threw her over her shoulder and we ran up the stairs. We heard the boys go to their rooms, and jasper only came in to our room because I share a room with him. He grabbed black pants and a dark purple T-shirt. He laughed when he Bella all flustered at being carried. He went over and patted her on the shoulder. "It will be over faster if you just let them do what they want. I see you downstairs, Partner." He winked at her and left the room. I just stared at the door he left through, curious as to his actions.

Was he falling for Bella? Did she like him back? He's been lonely for a long time. Everyone thinks that the two of us are in love, but really, we are like brother and sister. I hope things work out for him, no matter what that would mean.

"Alice? Are you going to help?" I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to my walk-in closet, where I had new clothes for Bella waiting to be worn. I pulled out a cute pair of black jeans, with silver swirls on the back pockets, and a dark purple baby-doll top. She would match Jasper perfectly in this outfit! This weekend would be so much fun!

I threw the clothes to Rose and she started to help Bella change quickly. I ran over to the bathroom and grabbed the salon-chair I had purchased for Bella. Rosalie brought Bella in and we sat her down and re-did her hair. We straightened her side bangs so that they weren't all puffy and scraggly. Then we gently curled parts of her hair and tied it back into an elegant curly pony tail. We gave her a touch of makeup and she looked great.

"Thanks guys. I actually like this outfit." me and Rose smiled hugely. We quickly changed into black shorts and hot pink tank-tops, varying in styles. Bella nodded her approval and we all went downstairs.

Edward and Emmet were wearing faded matching grey jeans, both sporting some tears. Boys will be boys I guess. Edward had on a dark blue wife-beater that showed off his six-pack. I stifled a laugh when Bella ogled him, even though we weren't even downstairs yet. We were walking at human speed for Bella.

Emmet was wearing a dark blue hoodie, with a white wife beater underneath. Typical Emmet, he loves his muscle shirts. When we finally got down the stairs, we saw Jasper leaning against the wall. Me and Rose stepped in front of Bella to conceal her from the blue team. We knew she was staring at jasper right now. He looked amazing. He had on perfect-fitting black jeans on. They clung in the right places and yet were lose in all the right places. I was really rubbing off on his sense of style.

He also had on a tight purple T-shirt that matched Bella's top. Over it was a black hoodie, hanging open. He looked amazing. I knew he was controlling his features, but I knew him better than anyone, he was falling hard for Bella, and her outfit wasn't helping.

JPOV

I have died and gone to heaven. Bella looks drop-dead gorgeous. I can't wait for this game to start! "It took you guys long enough to get dressed. How hard is it to put on some clothes?" Ali and Rose threw the couch pillows at me. "Ouch. Oh. No. Whatever shall I do. You threw the pillows at me. I think I'm dieing. I see a bright light…" I said in a monotone voice. Bella, Eddie, and Em laughed, while Rose and Ali just rolled their eyes.

THIRD PERSON POV!!!!

They all gathered in a circle. Sitting next to their partners. Emmet piped up. "Can I go first? I want to dare the purple team!" he exchanged a grin with Jasper, who looked equally amused. Rose shook her head. "Rules first, then you can start."

"Here they are.

1) If you dare, both team embers have to do said dare.

2) If truth is picked, only one has to answer the question.

3) There must be two dares to pick from, one for each team member.

4) 2 points for each dare completed. 1point for each truth answered.

5) No one is allowed to give Bella a dare only a vampire can do, unless Jasper can help her with it

Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded. Rose gestured to Emmet who grinned. He grabbed Edward and they went into the next room to come up with two dares and a question. They were trying not to laugh when they came back in.

Edward spoke this time. "Okay. The truth you have to answer is: What is your worst fear?

If you chose dare, one of you has to give us a strip tease on the dining room table, and the other has to jump into the indoor pool naked." Emmet and Edward were now laughing and Bella was blushing. Then Emmet added, "Whoever jumps into the pool, the other partner has to watch." Emmet was now on the floor and Edward had gotten control of himself. Edward had finally got over the whole 'protect Bella from everyone' phase and was just going with the game.

Jasper pulled Bella aside to talk. "Do you just want me to answer the question, Bells?" She looked at him for a minute. "Did you just call me Bells?" Jasper would have blushed if he could. "Um, yeah?" She smiled. "I like that. You never called me that before. But no, I think we should definitely do the dares. More points to get ahead in the game. But I'm to shy to get up on the table, so I'll jump in the pool, I guess."

Jasper's eyes widened. "bells, you have to jump in naked, you know that right?" She nodded. "While I'm there?" She nodded again. Then she added, "Just because you're there, doesn't mean you have to look." Jasper shook his head. "They said I have to watch, Bells. I'll just answer the question, okay?" He turned back to Edward and Emmet but before he could answer the truth, Bella piped up. "We'll take the dares." She said. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Eddie's Emmet's and Jazz's.

Emmet and Edward had picked those dares thinking the purple team would never go through with them, putting them behind in the point range, but they took them. They couldn't believe it. Bella shrugged and went over to Alice. "Ali, we are going to need some music for the strip tease, and some towels for the skinny dip." Alice just nodded, smiling the whole time at Bella's bravery and ran upstairs faster than Bella could blink.

When she came back down, she handed Edward the music and Bella the towels. She hugged Bella and whispered in her ear. "I'm proud if you Bells, and so is Rose and Jazz. The blue team would be too if they weren't so shocked right now." The three girls giggled and hugged each other while Jasper hopped up on the table. He gave a reassuring nod to Bella, to let her know he was okay with her choice. She gave him a grateful smile and went over to press the play button. She winked at Edward, then went back over to stand with Ali and Rose.

The song "I'm too sexy" came on and Jasper started to dance and take off his clothes while everyone hooted and mock screamed at him. Emmet even pretended to pass out halfway through. Jasper was laughing so hard he almost had to stop, but he made it through the whole song and was standing in his boxers. He quickly put his clothes back on and ran upstairs. He came back down with a dry erase board . He drew a score chart and put two points in the purple teams box.

He went over to Bella, who gave him a high five. Then she took a deep breath and picked up her towels. She followed Alice and Rose out of the room, followed by the three boys, who were still laughing about Jasper strip show.

They went down another staircase, one that Bella didn't know about, and they were suddenly face to face with an indoor pool. Everyone left except for Jasper and Edward. "I'll know if you guys cheat, or if anything happens. I'll see it in your mind. I'll be on the other side of the door if you need me, alright Bella?" Bella nodded and Eddie kissed her forehead. "you have to saty in the water for five minutes. Sorry, love. Emmet's idea, not mine." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving the purple team alone.

Jasper turned to her. "You don't have to do this Bella. We can just tell them your too uncomfortable…" Bella put her hand over his mouth to shush him. "Block your mind from Edward while I'm undressing please. I don't want him to see." Jasper nodded. 'I was going to anyway, seeing as how I'm starting to be attracted to her. I know Alice knows, I can see it in her face, but I don't know how Eddie would react to that. I can hear Alice shooing Edward up the stairs'. Jasper was thinking. The door opened.

Alice poked her head out of the door. She turned to Bella. Bella, do you mind if I stay with you? It might make you feel more comfortable?" Bella nodded. Alice stepped in. She turned back to the door. "Rose, keep them both upstairs. They're making it awkward." With that she shut the door. She turned back to Bella and Jasper. "Jazz, we need to tell her. Now." He just nodded. He knew this would happen eventually.

Bella had a questioning look on her face. Alice went over and took her hands. "Don't worry Bella, it's nothing bad. It's just something we keep from the rest of the Cullens. Me and Jasper aren't married, and we aren't in love. We traced back our family histories from when we were human, and it turns out that somewhere along the line, two children were separated and adopted out to separate families. Me and Jasper are distant cousins, from different times, but we are somewhat related, which is why we share a room."

Bella's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell the Cullens?" She asked. Jasper answered. "At the time, we didn't know if they were good or not, and they simply assumed, so we just went with it. We never got around to telling them either, so we just keep it to ourselves. Rosalie is the only other one who knows." Bella nodded. Jasper came to stand next to her. "Bella, when we were riding over here, did you feel like a cord was… I don't know how to ask…" he searched for the right words. Bella answered. "Connecting my mind to yours? Yeah, I felt that. I couldn't take my eyes off of yours in the mirror."

Alice's eyes widened. "Jazz! Why didn't you tell me and rose when you went to get your clothes? Do you know what this means?" Jasper nodded, but Bella shook her head. Alice explained. "Bella, you know how the werewolves imprint, right?" Bella nodded. Alice continued. "Well vampires have the same thing. We call it 'soul mates' most vampires just have mates, but some are lucky enough to find soul mates. It's very rare. The last known case of a soul mate, would be one of the Volturi wives. Her name was Didyme, she was married to Marcus, but she is dead now." Alice finished. Bella looked shocked.

"Does Edward know about soul mates?" They both nodded. "Is that why he won't change me?" They both nodded again. "because he loves me, but he knows I'm not his soul mate?" Alice shook her head. "He thought at first that you were his soul mate. And he does love you, very much, but he thinks you can only have a soul mate that is a vampire. He is afraid that if he changes you, that you will not actually be his soul mate. Apparently he was wrong."

Bella nodded she looked at Jasper and then back at Alice. She smiled. "Now that I know, there is a slight resemblance between the two of you." They all laughed in relief now that the turmoil was gone. Jasper hugged Bella tightly, but not enough to hurt her. She inhaled his scent, which was slightly sweet and slightly smelled like a forest. It was the most amazing thing she had ever smelled.

Bell stepped away and started to take off her clothes. Jasper's eyes widened. Alice and Bella laughed. "did you forget we were playing truth or dare, Jazzy?" Bella asked. Jasper smacked his forehead and nodded, while Alice giggled. Bella quickly shook of her panties and took of her bra, then jumped into the water. Alice took off her shoes and sat down on the edge, feet splashing in the water. Jasper joined her and they sat in a sibling-like embrace. Bella swam around in the water and Alice noticed how good she was. "Wow, bells, I didn't know you were such a good swimmer!" Bella giggled. "You never asked." she said.

After five minutes Bella got out of the water and Jasper wrapped her in a towel. Alice was amazed at how fast Bella was adapting to the thought of being with Jasper. She had never felt the bond of a soul mate, so she had no idea how strong it really was. Seeing Bella and Jasper, she was starting to get an idea, though.

Jasper looked away as Bella got dressed. Alice helped her dry off her hair and tied it back for her. Once she was dry, Bella went over to Jasper and hugged him. Jasper looked confused for a minute but Bella looked him in the eyes and Jasper jumped ten feet in the air. Bella looked shocked too and grabbed onto Alice. "What just happened?" Alice asked. "I heard her thoughts, Ali" jasper said with a shaky voice." Bella nodded, as if to say she heard him too. Alice shook her head. "Jasper, you know that happens with soul mates! Why did you freak out?"

Before he could answer, Edward broke down the door. He ran in and grabbed Bella, then ran to the other side of the pool. Jasper started growling. Rosalie and Emmet ran into the room. "He heard someone's thoughts and he ran right past me, I'm sorry Alice!" She looked worried when she saw Edward. "Eddie, what are you doing?!" She yelled at him.

Edward just looked at all of them. "Jasper. How could you try to take my Bella away from me? Why would you do this?" Edward sounded upset and broken, like he didn't understand what was happening. Jasper ran over to him, but Edward didn't let him get too close. "What do you mean, Edward? I don't have any control over this! This is no one's fault! It just happened Eddie! I'm sorry!" jasper looked equally as upset as Edward. Bella suddenly dropped to the floor and started to cry. Edward looked confused. He didn't know what to do.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet came over. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and rocked her back and forth. Jasper brushed the hair out of Bella's face, sending calming waves to her. Bella was still crying, and no one knew why. Alice looked at Jasper and saw how sad his eyes were. "Jasper, she is feeling your feelings!" Edward looked at Jasper with a jealous hatred. "jasper, you took her from me. I can't believe you did this." jasper looked at Edward with incredulous eyes.

"Edward get off your high horse! I did not steal her from you! She is my soul mate!" Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet all froze. Emmet looked shocked. "what about Alice, man?' Alice stood up with Bella. "Me and Jasper aren't married, and we never were. We are related by blood. Distant cousins to be specific. I'm glad he found Bella. Not upset about it." Rose looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me?" Alice nodded. "I do! Rose, we just found out they were soul mates not ten minutes ago!" Rose accepted that and hugged Bella.

Bella buried her face in Rose's shoulder. Her legs gave out and Rose caught her. She turned to Emmet. "Em, baby, we need to get her out of here. She's going into shock." Emmet nodded and picked Bella up bridal style. Before anyone could move, Edward jumped up and snatched her from Emmet's arms and jumped across the pool. He ran up the stairs, out the front door, and into the night. He could hear jasper behind him, trying to get his Bella back, but he just ran faster. No one could catch him, he was the fastest.

Bella passed out after ten minutes of running. Edward knew jasper had stopped chasing them, so he stopped running with Bella. He knew that if Bella and Jasper were soul mates, they could not be too far apart from each other. It would kill her. If she was a vampire though, she could survive any distance. She would even survive if Jasper died.

He made up his mind, he would bite her. Now, he just had to get over his fear of not being able to resist her blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Decisions Made

**I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**EPOV**

I hadn't moved her from her position, lying on the ground. I knew I was desperate. She couldn't be his soul mate. There is no way that's possible.

When I turn her, she will be my soul mate and then all of this will be settled.

He was sitting next to Bella but now he leaned over her. "Bella? Wake up, Bella?" Slowly she opened her eyes. She looked almost sick and it was killing me.

_Maybe they really are soul mates…_

No! I couldn't think about that right now. I reached for her wrist, where James had once bitten her. "Bella, I want to change you into a Vampire. It's the one sure way to see if you are his soul mate. Will you let me change you Bella?"

She sat up slowly and looked into my eyes. "You have lost your mind Edward. How many times did I ask you to change me? And now once you get scared you decided you want to? "

She gave me a furious look. I couldn't look her in the eyes for long. I kissed the wrist of the hand I was holding. She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella. Will you let me change you? Right now?" he anger left her face and I could tell she was thinking about it.

She gave me a pensive look and then slowly took her wrist from my hand and tilted her head back to expose her neck.

I sat up quick as lightening and moved to sit behind her. I quickly kissed her neck once and then bit her. I let the venom sink into the open wound and then I licked it to close the wound faster.

I then bit both of her wrists and let my venom sep into her bloodstream. I knew she was in pain, but I there was nothing I could do now.

I pulled her close to me and cradled her in my arms. After a few moments, I could feel her skin heating up, the venom taking over. Her mouth was clamped shut, but eventually she let out a piercing scream of pure agony.

Although she was angry at me at the present moment, I can't help but think that she does love me, or else she wouldn't have let me bite her.

_She does love you. But I doubt that she's __**in love**__ with you._

Now I know why Jasper wanted to kill the little voice in his head. It was seriously annoying.

I let my mind wander, wishing time would go faster, and rocking Bella back and forth in my arms.

Within two hours her eyes opened. It hadn't even been a full two hours, and she was already done changing.

She looked into my eyes and took in our position. "Have you been holding me the entire time?" She asked me. Her voice is so alluring! How on earth will people stay away from her.

"Yes. I felt bad for causing you pain. I wanted to make it better." I stated honestly. She nodded. I was only then that I noticed. "Bella, your yes aren't red. They're golden brown."

She looked confused. "Gold as in your eyes?' I shook my head. "No, as in a mixture of your natural eyes and our yellow vampire eyes." Her eyes widened and she felt around in her pockets before pulling out a mirror.

I gave her a confused look and she shrugged. "Alice." she said simply. I nodded. Alice would make her carry a mirror.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. I took a moment to take in her appearance. She was lightly taller, her hair a bit longer and a couple shades darker. Her hair was the color of tree bark and it was beautiful. It fell in waves and stopped just past her shoulders.

I could almost see the added strength she now had and I smiled.

She looked at me then. She simply looked into my eyes for a few moments. "We aren't soul mates, Ed. I know you're probably upset, after all we've been through, but can we please just stay friends?"

I looked at her for a long moment. I stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. I let out a long breath. "Yes, of course, Bella. We can still be friends."

I heard her let out a gust of air and I realized she had been worried. I looked at her for a moment. Why had she taken only two hours to change?

"Bella, you of course realize that its only been two hours…' She smiled and nodded. "Yes. When James bit me, you didn't get all the venom out. It's slowly been changing me over time. Three months from now, I would have been a vampire, anyway."

I gave her an incredulous look. "How long have you kept this from me?" She looked guilty. "I found out after the Italy incident. I wasn't sure how you would react, so I didn't tell you. No one except Me and Carlisle knew."

I nodded. I guess I understood her secrecy. I looked back toward the way I ran. She really is meant for Jasper, but, she still looks human…

"Bella, I think maybe we should go back, but, you still look human. You just look stronger, that's basically the only difference. I would know."

We grinned at each other in a mischievous way. She always was intuitive, but now she caught on faster than lightning.

"You want me to pretend to be human? See if they'll notice the difference? Hmmm…"

She paused to think for a human moment. Good God, she was already pretending. I chuckled at her and she joined with her giggles. She hugged me once more. "You know, now that I think about it, you make a better big brother than a boyfriend…" She said.

She grabbed a stick ad threw it at my head. It broke with a hard _snap!_ I looked at her strangely. "Bella, what are you _doing_?" Even as I was asking her, she was jumping from branch to branch up the nearest tree.

I followed her up and heard her answer from over thirty feet above me. "I feel some kind of pull. I'm getting some kind of stressed out feeling. I think it might be the family…"

I instantly felt guilty and she dropped down next to me. "Don't feel guilty, Eddie. You didn't know what else to do. But we need to go back. They are waiting for us."

She jumped out of the tree and waited for me. As soon as I hit the ground, she jumped onto my back. I threw her a puzzled look and she sighed. "Humans don't run like we do. You always carried me like this, genius. Get running!"

She looked so normal, like the old Bella. I just laughed. It felt good to have everything taken care of. As I started running I thought about that. Well almost everything.

She is Jasper's soul mate, and I almost killed her, and could have hurt him as well in the process. I know she's forgiven me… but what about the family?

It was still Friday night. Nothing had changed except for Bella, and even that you could hardly notice. Her skin must have been cold, but it still felt warm to me. And her skin must have been rock hard, but still felt petal soft.

Even I would have thought she was still human if I hadn't have bit her myself. I grimaced at the thought. I bit her. I didn't kill her, but when they all find out, how will they react?

Does Bella have powers?

I stopped. We were only a mile from the house , so I let her off for a moment. I knew they wouldn't be able to hear us. "Bella, do you have any powers?" She looked at me with reluctance in her eyes.

She looked at me for another moment, a long human one, and then nodded, slow, purposely. Human like. "What?" I asked her. She grimaced, but I held her gaze. She sighed.

"I've been developing powers steadily now, along with my vampiric change. I can absorb any power I come in contact with. I have your power, along with Jasper's. And something like Alice's. I can't see the future, but I know when something is about to happen."

I gave her a confused look and she sighed. "I would know if you were about to carry me away to keep me from Jasper. I would probably know before Alice would. Her visions aren't set in stone, but I only know what definitely will happen."

I nodded, my eyes wide. She was an amazing creature to be around. "But you still seem human…" She nodded. "I got that from Carlisle. He has the most control of himself and he behaves more humanly than any of the rest of you."

I nodded. It did make sense now that she explained it. "Are you thirsty Bella?" She paused a moment, as if this had just occurred to her. "No. I don't think so. My throat isn't burning."

I took a deep breath. "Do you have any other abilities. She nodded. "I'm what's known as a shield. I can block any power from affecting me, physically or mentally. I can control that one the best."

I grinned at her. "So you mean I would be able to read your mind if you wanted me to?" She nodded. I got an idea. "Maybe you shouldn't block yourself from me anymore. It would be a safe way to talk about you being a vampire and them not finding out."

She paused to consider this and then suddenly I heard the sound I had waited my entire existence to hear. Bella's thoughts.

'_I can read your thoughts against your will, so it's only fair.'_

I grimaced at that thought. I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. But there was no way around that.

She smiled and I grimaced. She pulled me into a tight hug.

'_Hey now, don't be upset that I hear your thoughts. I still think of you as an amazing person, or in your case, vampire. Nothing you could think up would change my mind.'_

I smiled at her. She had always been able to cheer me up, and for that I was glad. I suddenly felt calm and I didn't feel… Wait a minute…

"Bella, are you doing an empath thing right now?" She let go of me and grinned, then nodded. I grinned right back. "Thanks."

"No, problem, Edward. We should get home now."

I nodded and flipped her up onto my back, the way I used to when she was human. She giggled quietly and then I watched through her thoughts what it was like to be carried at this speed.

Her mind was rinsed of every thought except the wind rushing against us and the want for speed coursing through her. In her mind, I could feel what she felt, and she was loving the feeling of the high that comes from running.

We came to the house and her mind filled with thoughts of Jasper. I felt a twinge of guilt in me, but it was washed away with feelings of assurance.

'_Everything will be fine, Edward. Don't worry about it. No one wants this family to fall apart, least of all me. So just stay calm and I'll make sure this gets settled quickly. I want to finish that game of truth or dare.'_

We quietly laughed for a moment and I set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off running at her normal, human speed toward the house. I smiled and shook my head.

She played her part well.

"Jasper! Alice! Rose! Emmet! I'm back! I'm okay!" She yelled as she ran to the house. I watched as instantly, they all came running onto the porch. There were collective yells of joy and they jumped from the porch to wrap her in hugs.

Wow. I never realized how much she meant to the whole family, and not just me.

I heard her voice giggling in my head. _'Maybe if you pulled your head out of your behind every now and then, you would already know that… hint hint…' _She giggled again in her thoughts and I had to fight a smile.

Everyone else's thoughts were not as light-hearted, though.

'_Thank God! She's okay! I thought he would never bring my best human friend back. I was so worried about her… What were you __**thinking**__, Edward?'_ I flinched at Rose's scornful thoughts.

'_At least he was smart enough to bring her back to Jasper before either of them got too bad… I'll chew him out later for it though.'_ Alice was somewhat gentle, but I would never hear the end of it from her.

'_Thank God my little sis is alright. Maybe Edward didn't know about the distance thing. If he did, though, I'm going to tear his head off and watch him put himself back together… multiple times.'_ I was extremely wary of Emmet right now. He was perfectly serious about the tearing.

I heard Bella laughing and I mentally rolled my eyes at her. She showed me a picture in her thoughts of her sticking her tongue out at me.

She never ceased to amaze me.

'_Thanks' Edward. That means a lot to me.' _She thought. Well I was only thinking the truth.

And then I heard Jasper's thoughts. _'Oh my God! Bella! She's safe! I know she was in pain less than an hour ago, but now she seems fine… I wonder what happened. If he hurt her I'll kill him. I'll take Bella away from here and I will kill him. If there is so much as tiny scratch on my Bells… I will cause him pain like he's never experienced.'_

I took this time to join them. Bella was in Jasper's arms and she was holding him with human strength. He was holding her tightly, maybe more tightly than he realizes, seeing as it can't hurt her anymore.

"She's fine. I didn't hurt her. I took her a few miles out to talk to her. She fell asleep and that's why we took a while coming back." I looked at Emmet. "I knew about the distance, so I didn't take her far."

I looked at Alice. "Of course I brought her back Alice. I won't keep her away from any of you. She loves you all, and that would be cruel to you and to her."

I looked at Rose. "As for what I was thinking, I just wanted to talk to her about what she wanted and how she felt. I was never going to cause her pain. In any way." Rose looked away, slightly embarrassed.

I met Jasper's eyes and I felt guilt again. I never realized that taking Bella would effect him like this. He looked horrible, but in Bella's presence, he seemed to heal instantly. I nodded to him, and he did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I didn't know what to do and I panicked and overreacted. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Jazz, could you forgive me?" I asked, only the tiniest sliver of hope, surrounded by a sea of despair.

He smiled. "Of course, Edward. I probably didn't handle this well either, so you are not the only one at fault here. I can feel how sorry you are, and I forgive you. The important thing is that Bella is okay. Nothing else is important. This will be our secret."

Everyone nodded, and then Bella smiled. "Anyone up for some truth or dare?" Alice and Rose grinned at each other. Emmet was already running back to the house. I followed him, blocking my thoughts from Bella for the game.

She did the same. I was ignoring all the thoughts around me as I went inside.

JPOV

It feels good to hold her in my arms. I already know she is a vampire. Our minds are connected now, so I knew what was happening when she was changing. I can't let Edward know I know.

'_I'm sorry, Jasper. I wanted you to change me eventually, but I was already changing, so I just wanted to get it over with… Are you angry?'_

Bella was looking at me with her large , now golden brown eyes and I smiled. I leaned down to give her a hard kiss. I was glad that she was a vampire. I didn't have to worry about her being breakable.

She smiled into the kiss, deepening it. She broke away first and was breathing deeply. She was keeping a human façade very well. She grinned. _'Edward was surprised by my restraint, too. It's just my power that makes it so easy for me.'_

I kissed her again and she kissed back just as hard. She was an amazing creature.

We broke the kiss and went inside. She was holding my hand in hers and it was soft as flower petals. I smiled at her and we went into the living room to continue our game of truth or dare.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I didn't know how to continue from where it was. If you have any ideas for the next dares, review and tell me:**

**1) Who does the dares**

**2)What the dares are or 3)the truth question**


End file.
